A Little Something Strange
by HarlequinArtist
Summary: Xander's little lie in Becoming has come back to bite him. A punishment from Willow turns his life upside down. Future Spander fic.
1. The Punishment

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NO characters in this. They're all property of Joss Whedon…..stingy bastard.

Xander jogged down the hallway to the Library. He was late for the Scooby meeting due to an unfortunate afterschool detention with Herr Snyder. He pushed the door open.

"Sorry I'm late." He said before freezing in the doorway.

Willow was standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at him, and Buffy was right next to her, at least until she stormed over to Xander.

"What's the matter Buf.." Xander was cut off by a Slayer-powered right hook that sent him crashing back through the doors.

"Jeez Buff, what the hell." He snapped angrily, wincing when his jaw ached in protest.

"It's what you deserve, liar! Did you think I'd never find out from Willow? You made me send Angel to hell!" Buffy yelled at him.

Xander scowled immediately and snorted. "One of us had to make sure you did your job. I'm sorry he had his soul, but there was no other choice." He said.

Buffy's scowl deepened. "No choice? No choice? I sent Angel to hell because YOU lied!" she yelled at him.

Xander sneered. "Hm, let's see. Letting Angelus live and Acathla suck up the entire world or sacrifice Deadboy and avoid the apocalypse. I think Deadboy would agree that what I did was for the best. Stop thinking so selfishly and think like the freaking Slayer you're supposed to be." He growled.

Buffy's hand whipped out and she slapped him across the face. "Get out." She said flatly. Xander got ready to protest but she pointed down the hallway. "You're not welcome here anymore. I never want to see your face again." She told him.

Xander got up. "Yeah well I don't think I want to be near a Slayer who puts her sex life before the well being of the entire fucking planet." He said coldly before disappearing around the corner.

Buffy turned and walked back into the library, seething.

"How dare he say that to me." She snapped, crossing her arms. She didn't see a shadow among the bookcases melt into the darkness. Willow walked up and gave her a hug.

"Xander's just being a poopyhead. He'll be back, and he'll apologize for being a jerk." She told the blonde sweetly. Buffy just snorted.

"I'm not just going to forgive him, he needs to be punished for what he did to poor Angel." She said before throwing herself into one of the chairs. Willow's face brightened as she thought of something.

"Ooh I've got just the punishment for him!" she said excitedly. She went over to her bag and pulled out one of Gile's spell books that she had "borrowed". She put in on the table and opened it, flipping through the pages to find what she was looking for. Buffy came up behind her to look over her shoulder, and the redhead pointed to a spell on the page.

"What's it say?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I couldn't translate it fully, ancient Sumerian is harder than it looks. But it's basically a gender-switching spell. A few day's as a girl sounds like perfect punishment for a testosterone overdosed jerk." Willow said. Buffy smirked.

"Brilliant, Wills!" she said.

Willow preened and started gathering ingredients to do the spell while Buffy watched. She didn't bother to read the warning under the spell that said it left the victim prone to outside influences to the spell.

Xander walked slowly towards his home, not exactly wanting to go there either, but to angry to go back. The Hyena whispered that he should go back and show that bitch just who was Alpha. Xander blocked her out, until she mentioned something about the dead one following him. Xander stopped, but didn't bother turning around, the Hyena had mentioned that Angel was lurking between the stacks when he had first stepped into the library.

"Come to get your vengeance Deadboy? Sorry, but the Zeppo-bag has had enough punches for one night." Xander said boredly.

Angel came out of the shadows where he'd been following the boy. "Just making sure you weren't looking for a fight that was out of your league, Xander. You were right, I do think you made the right decision concerning Angelus. Willow is a powerful witch, but she's inexperienced. It was a coincidence that the ensouling spell worked the second time." He said.

Xander looked mildly surprise. "Finally, at least someone's making sense tonight." He said relaxing.

Angel frowned a little. "How did you know it was me?" he said, a little confused.

Xander shifted a little uncomfortably. " A Hyena Primal possession. Giles was supposed to have exorcised it, but after the whole Halloween thing I found out she was still there, sleeping." He explained.

Angel looked a little surprised but shrugged it off. He was about to ask if Xander wanted an escort home when the younger brunette dropped like a puppet who's strings had been cut.

"Xander?" Angel said alarmed.

The boy on the ground writhed and screamed in pain. Angel watched, stunned as the body on the ground slimmed and became more curved. Xander's short brown curls grew to shoulder length, framing the new slender face. The screaming stopped and Xander stilled for a moment before he…SHE started laughing. Green glowing eyes opened and Xander's mouth twisted into a smirk. Angel looked at her warily.

"That bitch will PAY for what she's done to my cub!" Xander's body snarled.

"Xander won't forgive you, if you make him do this." Angel said, still watching the boy-turned-girl warily.

She turned to him, her eyes narrowing.

"You're protecting that girl!" she hissed. Angel immediately held his hands up in a placating manner.

"I'm protecting Xander, from you. He'll never forgive himself if you hurt them. Let the boy deal with them in his own way." He said calmly.

The girl growled, glaring balefully at him. "Fine" she said, pouting.

She shut her eyes for a few moments and they opened again, back to their original whiskey brown, though they now had a bright green ring around the edges.

Xander looked down and her eyes bugged out, and Angel had to cover his ears from the higher pitched scream.

"What the fuck! Why am I a girl?" Xander squeaked, grabbing his chest. He squeaked again and let go of himself like he'd been burned. Angel shook his head and snorted. Xander whirled around on him.

"You think this is funny? This isn't funny, this is anything BUT funny." Xander snapped.

Angel just smirked at him. "No, you being turned into a girl isn't funny, but watching you grope yourself is." He said.

Xander glared at him for a moment and huffed.

"C'mon, let's go back to the school. Giles can probably fix whatever Willow's done now." Angel said. Xander nodded and they headed back.

TBC……

*Author's Note: Soooo yes, no , maybe? I'd love some feedback on this idea, there's seriously not enough Hyena!Xander and Girl!Xander out there, so I had to make my own.


	2. The Consequence

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no sue, yes?

Xander stepped into the library, with Angel following behind her. Giles looked up at her from his books.

"Can I help you miss?" he said, looking confused at Angel.

"Yeah, you can get Willow to change me back G-man, I know this was her doing." Xander said crossing her arms.

Giles stared at her and his mouth dropped open.

"X-xander?"

"In the not so male flesh, Giles." Xander said moodily. Giles took his glasses off and cleaned the lenses vigorously.

"Dear Lord."

The doors behind Angel and Xander swung open and Buffy and Willow walked in carrying drinks. They saw Xander and started snickering. Xander's eyes flashed green and she snarled baring her fangs at the Slayer and the Witch. Willow blinked, startled and pouted at Xander. The brown haired girl just glared coldly before walking over to a seat and throwing herself in it.

"Willow, what have you done." Giles said, glaring at the redhead.

Willow fidgeted under the glare and Buffy turned her chin up stubbornly.

"Xander deserved it, he…._she_ lied and she is the reason Angel got sent to hell." She said, smirking maliciously. Xander was up in a flash and Angel forced her back into the chair.

"Buffy, while I didn't really appreciate being sent to hell. I would've appreciated it even less if Angelus had killed anyone else. Xander did what he felt was right." Angel said, frowning at the blonde.

"Willow, I thought you understood the difference between necessary and unnecessary magics. Especially using magic in a malicious act of vengeance." Giles said disappointed.

Willow looked at him horrified.

"But Giles.." she protested.

"But nothing. Magic is not a toy. Obviously I was wrong in my assumptions about you, I insist you bring any spell books and ingredients to me at once." Giles demanded.

Willow glared at Xander who just crossed her arms.

"Before that though, you will change Xander back immediately." The Watcher continued.

Willow wilted under the stern glare.

"I, um, don't know how." She stuttered.

Giles looked at her incredulously.

"You foolish girl, you cast a spell without knowing how to counter it? Show me the spell you used immediately." He snapped.

Willow went over to her bag and pulled out the book and opened it to the spell, then handed it Giles. He studied the spell and he paled slightly.

"What have you done." He said weakly.

Willow fidgeted nervously.

"Did you even read this entire spell?" Giles demanded, making the redhead flinch. She picked at a fingernail looking sheepish and Giles looked like he wanted to hit her.

"This spell is permanent! Not only that, but it weakens and erases any spells cast before it. You've let the Hyena loose!"

They all looked at Xander, who's eyes started to glow green. The brunette girl's mouth widened into a wicked smirk.

"I was already loose Watcher, your spell before merged me with my pup when he saved the witch before. Though this spell has allowed me to merge in a different way, gifting Alexander with my power." The Hyena purred.

She stood slowly and grinned menacingly.

"I wonder if you thought your little spell through, little witch. Did you ever think of where Xander would live? He can't go home, his parents, foul loathsome creatures that they are, would expect a son, not a daughter. How does it feel to have cost someone their den. And you call yourself his best friend…..ha…I'd hate to see you as his enemy." The Hyena purred, walking slowly around the redheaded witch.

The green eyes faded to brown, but the look of contempt never left her face.

"Don't ever come near me again Willow." Xander said coldly. She turned and shoved past Buffy and went out the door.

The Slayer made to go after the girl, but Giles stopped her in her tracks.

"You will not touch Xander." He said.

"But Giles, the Hyena's loose again. What if she kills someone?" the blonde protested.

Giles gazed at his slayer frostily.

"The whatever death and mayhem Xander or the Hyena cause will be on both of your heads for releasing her in the first place."

Buffy turned to Angel, looking for some sort of sympathy, but the brunette vampire just shook his head and went out the doors to track down the brunette once again.


	3. The Truce

A.N.- Once again, I own nothing. I don't even own the plot-bunny that bit me, he's his own rabbit and tries to hit me whenever I say he's mine.

'Thoughts and the Hyena talking to Xander'

"Regular speech"

Xander walked slowly amongst the gravestones, listening to the Hyena as she tried to comfort the boy turned girl.

'I know this isn't the best situation to be in, cub, but in the long run I can help protect you better.'

The brunette sighed.

"I know, and I'm grateful, really. It's just, my entire life's been turned upside down and trampled on by the two people I trusted most." She said out loud.

The Hyena growled and cursed in her head, then went back to consoling Xander.

'We'll figure something out. But right now, we need to see how much of my abilities you are able to handle, now that we're merged.'

Xander felt a warmth settle in her limbs and her surroundings became sharper and brighter.

"Wow." Xander breathed, looking around her in amazement.

'Now, run.'

Xander took off at a sprint, weaving through the headstones.

'Faster.'

Xander ran like she had fledges chasing her, and everything started to blur around her.

'Holy crap!' she thought to the Hyena, amazed.

' Jump!'

Xander took a flying leap, and was amazed when she landed on all fours on top of a crypt. Xander started laughing.

'This is so cool!'

The Hyena chuckled.

'As to be expected from the vessel of a Primal Goddess, cub.'

Xander paused, her expression dumbfounded.

'You're a goddess?'

'Yes, that man captured me along with some of my kindred spirits when we possessed those Hyenas. He did not know until he had us here, that I was amongst the others. I would not have chosen him anyway, my human vessel's are brave and courageous. Like you my Protector of Man. My, Alexander.' The goddess said. Xander could hear the smile, even though she couldn't see it.

'But, you could've been free when the Zookeeper got killed. Why did you stay?'

' I stayed because you needed me. Between the way those friends of yours treat you, and the way your parents neglected you… my protector needed my protection. I would've found away for a merger of sorts without the aid of this female body, this was just the easier solution.'

Xander smiled.

"Xander!"

The brunette looked down to see Angel looking up at her. She crouched near the edge, her head cocked to the side.

" What's up?" she inquired.

"How'd you get up there?"

Xander jumped down, despite Angel's cry of surprise. Xander landed on all fours in a crouch.

"The Hyena's showing me what this body can do, now that we've merged." She told the vampire.

'Actually, the vampire could be of some use to us. Tell him I request his help.'

Xander repeated the request. Angel blinked for a minute, then nodded.

"Sure, what does she need."

'Tell him to punch us.'

Xander told Angel, who just stared at the girl. Xander shrugged at him.

"Do what the boss lady says." She told him.

Angel pulled back his fist and threw a punch.

Everything seemed to slow down for Xander. She moved easily out of the way of the oncoming fist, and looked at it, surprised.

Angel was surprised too, and threw another, harder punch. Xander caught it easily, then stared wide-eyed at the fist inside her hand.

"Wow" she said out loud, stunned. She didn't have time to say much else, she had to dodge out of the way of a haymaker.

"Hey, what gives." She protested.

"She wants to see what you're capable of right? Well, let's see how you fare against a Master Vampire." Angel explained.

Xander nodded, then grinned, blocking another punch and throwing one of her own. Angel grabbed her fist, then readjusted her fingers.

"Keep your thumb there, not inside your fist. Hit with the first two knuckles, rather than the whole fist." He instructed.

Xander nodded and threw another punch, catching Angel in the shoulder.

"Better, that actually stung."

Xander snickered and tried to roundhouse kick like she'd seen Buffy do. Angel caught her foot, and wouldn't let go. He turned it.

"Turn your hip like this when you kick, it'll give you more power and better balance. Anybody can catch a kick when your off balance. Do it again."

Xander tried again and Angel dodged out of the way.

"Good job. You're a quick learner Xander"

Xander looked pleased with herself.

Angel continued to show her different moves to use, and Xander used them on him. Slowly improving as the night wore on.

Xander yawned and ducked another swing.

"Getting tired?"

Xander blinked sleepily and nodded.

"I'm gonna head ho…" she paused, and remembered she couldn't actually go home. Angel saw the look.

"Look, I know we don't get along, but, you can stay at the mansion with me if you want. I've got contacts who can set up I.D. and birth certificates for you." Angel offered.

Xander stared at him dumbfounded. Angel winced a little at the look and didn't see Xander tuck her chin to her chest.

"Thanks, Angel." She said quietly.

Angel looked up, smiling a little.

"Come on, then." He said.

They left the cemetery and headed towards the old Crawford Mansion.


	4. The New Identity

A.N. - I own nothing, I'm just having fun playing for a while. Oh and for reference, this takes place after "The Wish" and before "Bad Girls", vaguely somewhere around Lover's Walk, I haven't decided on before or after.

'Hyena and inner thoughts'

"Regular Speech"

Angel pushed the door open for Xander to step inside. He watched her look around warily and cleared his throat.

"Pick whichever room you like, my room is in the basement; come get me if you need anything."

Xander turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me Angel."

Angel gave her a small smile, then disappeared downstairs, leaving Xander to wander the mansion. Xander watched him leave, then wandered the first floor. The living room was still cleared out where Angelus had put Acathla and there was a smear of old blood still on the floor. She went down one of the hallways where she discovered what had to be Spike's room.

On the far wall there was a large four-post wrought-iron bed with black silk sheets and burgundy drapes and comforter. The wall paper was stained and yellowed from the previous inhabitant's excessive chain smoking. Pieces of it were peeling up showing the dry and cracked wallboard underneath. Xander inhaled, taking in the scent of blood, leather, and cigarette smoke. Cigarette butts, melted candles and empty Jack Daniels bottles decorated the single dresser in the room. Xander kicked her shoes off and tossed herself on the bed. A plume of dust rose in the air and Xander sneezed and sighed, drifting off to sleep.

Angel came up to the ground floor as the sun set, stepping around fading patches of sunlight coming in through cracks in the boarded windows. He sniffed, looking for Xander. It seemed the girl hadn't even gone upstairs, so he went looking in the lower bedrooms. He found her in Spike's old room asleep on top of the dusty comforter. Xander's eyes flicked open as soon as he stepped over the threshold. Xander sat up sleepily, brushing brown curls out of her face.

"We need to get your I.D. set up." He said quietly

Xander nodded yawning and she got up. Angel snorted making Xander quirk and eyebrow. He pointed and Xander looked down. She was covered in a fine film of dust which made her chuckle, then sneeze, sending a dust cloud away from her.

"I'm going to take a shower, you probably should as well." Angel suggested still chuckling, disappearing back downstairs.

Xander agreed, but couldn't figure out what she was going to wear; the dusty Hawaiian shirt and khaki's were the only clothes she owned now.

'Perhaps the insane vampiress has something relatively normal. At the very least, there's a brush up there somewhere.'

Xander couldn't help but grudgingly agree with the Hyena and trekked upstairs, following the flowery scent that had to belong to Drusilla. She entered the room and the remaining guy part of her cringed away from the pink and lace that surrounded her. She went over to a wardrobe and opened the doors and frowned at the endless amount of dresses.

'Never, not in a million years. Not to mention I'd give Angel an aneurysm if I started dressing like Dru.'

She thought to herself, digging through the dresses, hoping for something relatively normal. She was in luck apparently. In the back of the wardrobe was a pair of black jeans and a burgundy turtleneck sweater. She took a shower and pulled the clothing on and swiped the most normal of Dru's shoes. Xander then found a brush and drug it through her hair, wincing when it caught on any knots. She stared at her reflection balefully before heading downstairs.

Xander found Angel in the kitchen, drinking blood out of a mug. Angel looked up and snorted blood when he took a startled breath. Xander's nose scrunched up.

"That's more than a little gross, Angel you've got blood coming out of your nose."

She noticed him staring at her and looked down.

"Oh I found this in Dru's stuff, I can go put it back if it's a problem." She said unsurely.

"No, no, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting it." Angel said, wiping his nose. He set the mug in the sink and turned to Xander.

"Let's get going."

Xander nodded and followed him out into the night. Angel's contact turned out to be a half-demon by the name of Bennie. He was tall and lanky with short salt and pepper hair.

"Liam didn't think I'd be seeing you again. What can I do for you?"

"I need a birth certificate, social security card, and whatever else for a full new identity."

Bennie eyed Xander, making the brunette nervous.

"For the girl?" he asked.

Both of them nodded.

"What's your name then girly?" Bennie asked pulling out a pad of paper.

"Alexand…err…Alexandria" Xander stuttered.

Bennie nodded.

"Brown hair, brown eyes….I'd say about five six or five seven. Last name?"

Xander looked at Angel for a minute before jerking her thumb at him.

"Whatever his is."

Angel blinked and looked at the brunette questioningly.

"It'd be pretty suspicious to have an unrelated 17 year old living with you. Child Service's would have an issue and knowing my luck they'd actually look into instead of ignoring it like usual." Xander explained.

Angel nodded, his eyes narrowing, wondering a little why Xander have had Child Services "looking" at him.

"Alexandria Murphy then, any care as to a middle name?"

Xander shook her head at the half-demon and he continued to scribble on the pad of paper.

"Anything else?" Bennie asked curiously.

"Just fabricated school records." Xander said.

Bennie nodded and got up from his desk.

"Well Miss Murphy, if you'd kindly sit here so I can get your picture taken."

Xander sat in the indicated chair and Bennie took a picture.

"It'll be a couple of days, but it'll be done." He said finally.

"Thanks Bennie" Angel said, shaking the half-demon's hand.

"Not a problem, but this makes us square."

Angel nodded and the two brunettes left the shop.

"What do you want to do now?" Angel asked.

He personally wanted to go see Buffy, still in love with the blonde even though she had acted childishly, but he didn't want to force Xander to see them. Xander scratched her cheek idly, in thought, oblivious to Angel's torn frame of mind.

"I'd like to get my things from home, if that's ok. Then we could go see if Giles has any slayage that needs to be done. I could use some violence." Xander suggested.

Angel nodded and they headed in the direction of Xander's parent's house.


	5. The Kidnap

A.N. – I own nothing. Joss does.

'The Hyena and thoughts'

"Regular Speech"

Angel noticed Xander's demeanor get a little defensive as they got closer to the Harris residence. Angel's eyes narrowed as he took in the house. Xander pulled keys out of the jean's pocket and unlocked the door and went in. The entire place smelled strongly of alcohol and human sweat to Angel and he saw Xander cover up her nose, shaking her head disappointedly. They passed the living room where the T.V. was going. Xander's mother was passed out on the couch, her father in the chair. Empty beer cans and liquor bottles littered the floor around their feet. Xander ducked her head to hide her blush, embarrassed that anyone had to see his parents.

"I'll be right back." She said, fleeing the hallway.

Pictures were on the wall in the hallway, some slanted sideways or had their glass broken. Xander as a little boy with an arm in a cast, with Willow at the playground, his fingers in splints. Leg casts, more finger splints, black eyes, bruises, scratches and the like. Angel stared in disbelief at the pictures and cast a dirty look in the direction of the living room, a small part of him glad that Xander wouldn't be coming back to this hell hole. Xander came back down with a box.

"Is that all your taking Xander?" Angel asked, frowning.

"It's the only things that are worth anything to me."

Angel nodded and they left the house. Xander paused in the yard, looking up at the house she'd spent her entire life in, before turning to catch up to Angel.

Angel and Xander entered the library to see Giles standing by himself looking through a book. The Watcher looked up when he heard the door open.

"Oh, Xander, Angel. I didn't think we'd being seeing you any time soon."

"Just looking for some slayage. Lay it on me, Watcher-man" Xander quipped.

"Buffy and Faith are already on patrol tonight I'm afraid. I'm sure you'd rather avoid a confrontation. "

Xander nodded, and sighed.

"Why don't you go out and see if you can rack up a higher slay count without running into Buffy. Test your senses; you should be able to sense them." Angel suggested.

Xander looked up, intrigued. Angel chuckled and took the box out of her hands.

"You go, have fun, I'll see you at home." He told her.

Xander nodded, grinning and took off down the hallway. She paused, sniffing the air and her eyes narrowed. She walked silently down the Chemistry wing and looked into one of the class rooms where Willow was messing with beakers and herbs.

"Haven't learned your lesson yet Willow." She growled, making the redhead jump.

"Xander!"

Willow got up and tried to go over to the brunette, but Xander growled at her.

"I thought Giles banned you from doing magic without his supervision."

The redhead looked guilty.

"Thought so, G-man doesn't know."

"I'm trying to banish the hyena! That way we can be friends again."

Xander scowled.

"Banishing the hyena wouldn't make us friends again, Willow. Not that you could. We started merging when you made me female."

'Pup! Behind you!'

Xander turned, only to be caught in a tight supernatural headlock.

" I need to borrow the little girl, you don't mind do you, luv?" a familiar voice purred in her ear.

Xander snarled and kicked out off the door jamb sending both him and Spike across a counter top, sending beakers and test tubes crashing to the floor. Spike pushed her aside and got up. Xander tried to get up but Spike punched her in the face, stunning her slightly. He turns to see Willow coming at him with a microscope and catches it mid-swing.

" 'S not nice threatening me, luv. We're all gonna be the best of friends." Spike said menacingly. He yanked the microscope out Willows hand and swings it around, hitting Xander hard in the temple, sending her into the wall, unconscious.

"Xander!"

Spike paused and looked at the brunette girl.

"So…puppy-boy got turned into a bird…interesting, your work?"

Willow nodded slowly.

"Good, your gonna do a spell for me. Do it, and both of you will get out of this alive." Spike threatened.

Spike set Xander on the remains of Dru's bed, and pushed Willow down to sit at the end. He dumped a box of magic supplies next to her.

"A spell. For me. You're gonna do a spell for me."

"What kind of spell?"

"A love spell. Are you fuckin' brain dead! I'm gonna get what's mine. Teach her to walk out on me!" Spike shouted, taking a long swallow of Jack Daniels. He turned to glare at Willow.

"What're you starin' at?"

"Nothing!"

Spike looked at her suspiciously.

"You can do it right? Make Dru love me again?"

" I c-can try"

Spike grabbed her by the neck and snarled. He smashed the bottle of Jack against the dresser and put it in Willow's face.

"There'll be no trying! Your gonna do it!"

"Right, I'll do it!."

Spike shook her, pressing the bottle to her neck.

"You lie to me, and I'll shove this through your face."

"No…please"

Spike shoved her away in disgust and sat down on the bed. He looked at Xander and ran his fingers through her dark curls.

"It was the truce with Buffy that did it. Said I'd gone soft. Soft! I told her it didn't mean anything, but she wouldn't listen. Then I found her making time with a sodding Chaos demon! Have you seen those things? All slime and antlers, they are. It's disgusting!" Spike sniffled.

Willow patted his knee awkwardly. "There, there."

Spike continued to play with Xander's hair, even as the girl slowly came too, staring at him blearily.

Spike smirked at her as Xander stiffened. He turned his head to scowl at Willow.

"Get started." He growled.

Willow went over to the box and looked through it.

"There are other ingredients…and a spell book, this isn't the right one."

"You got the one you need?"

"Y-yes, it's at home." Willow stuttered.

"You get the book and the ingredients and be back here or I'll skin your little friend alive. If I even smell a hint of Slayer, I'll kill her." Spike snarled.

Willow nodded, flinching away from the blonde.

Spike watched her leave and turned to Xander who was sitting up.

"You may wanna watch spells from Willow, you'll end up like me."

Xander touched her temple gingerly and winced. She rubbed some of the blood away, revealing mild bruising but otherwise no laceration.

"That's impressive, didn't know human girls could heal that quickly."

Xander's eyes flashed green and she growled.

"So you've got a little something extra. Fascinating, wanna tell me why you're wearing Dru's clothes."

"I didn't have anything else, not exactly speaking to Buffy or Willow" Xander muttered.

Spike cocked his head to the side.

"You? Not all chummy with the Slayer anymore?"

Xander glared.

"I'm a girl because I lied about Willow re-souling Angel. Buffy got mad and through a temper tantrum and Willow decided to give me what I deserve."

Spike blinked.

"They turned you into a bird, cuz you told one little lie? Cor, I'd hate to see if they hadn't liked you beforehand. " he muttered.

Xander nodded forlornly.

"Sorry about Drusilla." She offered. Spike hung his head with a sigh.

"She didn't even cut off my head, or set me on fire. I mean is that too much to ask? You know? Some sign that she cared?"

Xander rubbed his shoulder.

"Maybe if she's gonna be so unreasonable, you should torture her or something."

Spike looked up.

"Your right, I should go torture her….and make her love me again."

Xander nodded.

Spike got up, and stormed out and Xander sighed. She got up and wobbled her way out of the warehouse, heading back to the mansion.

Angel looked up when he heard the door of the mansion open.

"Xander?" he called.

"Yeah."

Xander walked in and Angel shot up out of the chair.

"What happened?"

"Spike. Dru left him for a Chaos demon. He wanted Willow to do a love spell for him. He got me after I caught Willow trying to banish the Hyena."

Angel's eyes widened.

"You may wanna make sure he's really leaving town." Xander muttered.

Angel made her sit down and left to go make sure Spike really left town.

A.N.- I couldn't resist using Lover's Walk. And yes, Spike still went to see Joyce, I just don't feel like putting it in. Enjoy!


End file.
